Trailer for Super Smash Bros 5
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: New Super Smash Bros Trailer, Character , Assist trophies, Pokémon and Item
1. Madison Star and Meowser

Ch 1 Madison Star and Meowser

Trailer begin with Meowser running around Gusty Garden Galaxy coming to a stop and roaring. As caption appear "Meowser roar into battle " . Behind some grass is Madison Star ,who readies her Stinger before she leaps into the air and attack Meowser from behind with a Rising Sun Slash ,sending him flying. Madison turn and address " It's Madison time " and a caption appear. Madison ready for Battle ". Madison see into the future and see Ike and Robin ko's her. When Ike and Robin leaps into the air and attack Madison . She begins to fight them until she jump and slide away. Preparing the Stinger once again for a farther conflict. The Trailer then shifts to gameplay footage of Madison and Meowser in action and a number of them move taking extra time to show off The Stinger Monado art ( Lightspeed,Smoke Dash,Video Surge,and Firebird ) before showing off their final smash Madison ( Devil Must Die) and Meowser ( Meowser Clone Army ) that ends the trailer.

End Note : Madison is a clone of her boyfriend Shulk and Meowser is a clone of Bowser


	2. Skyler Star and Phoenix Dark Pit

Ch 2 Skyler Star and Phoenix Dark Pit

Skyler Star and Phoenix Dark Pit's trailer, labeled the Angel of Light and Fire, begins in the art style of Super Mario 3D World, in which Skyler watches and comments on a duel between Madison and Pit. Neither side can land a hit in on the other, but even then, Madison seems to have the upper hand, able to use her assortment of weapons and items to control the blow of the battle. After a fierce kick to the stomach sends the angel flying, Madison readies the Stinger Monado to finish Pit off, but the item is stopped with a flash of light. The angel of light herself now stands in front of Pit, using a horizontal force field to block the shot. As Pit stares in awe, wondering what Skyler herself is doing here, she activates his Power of Flight and sends him soaring off; she states she's here "for a little divine intervention", a comment proclaims that "Skyler light the way!" before Madison stands in front of Her Sister. The trailer then jumps to gameplay, in which the duel between the star warrior and angel is resolved, and Skyler and Pit exchange banter before Skyler shows off a large number of powers available for her to use on demand, culminating in a display of her Final Smash (Dark Angel) before commenting the vast numbers of heroes across multiple dimensions, and praising them for being worthy enough to fight each other. In the stinger for the trailer, Phoenix Dark Pit arrives and taunts Skyler.


	3. Megaman Zero

Mega Man Zero's trailer, simply called I am Megaman Zero!, begins with a blaring siren and a "New challenger approaching!" sign. It then cuts to a canyon in the dead of night, with Madison Star Pit, Skyler Star, and Zero Suit Samus glancing at a mysterious figure watching above them on a clifftop, hidden by shadow; all that can be discerned is the figure being humanoid, with a collection of spiky hair. Suddenly, a series of pixels form a helmet that covers the hair before a series of lights come on, a pair of red eyes glowing. The figure, none other than Mega Man Zero himself, leaps and teleports out of the canyon before briefly paying homage to his home series in the form of a Robot Master screen, with a caption proudly declaring that " Zero joins the battle!" From there, several clips are played of Zero doing battle against Nintendo's greatest, also showing off his animations. However, after the scenes soon show said greatest getting the better of him, the trailer shifts back to video form, as Zero accesses his Weapon Copy System and equips himself with the Metal blades, the signature weapon of Metal Man. He creates a pair of sawblades and hurls them at his assailants, who narrowly evade the blades. From there, the trailer becomes a showing of the various weapons Mega Man has acquired from fallen Robot Masters ( Titan Breaker,Bashua Fan,Soul Saber,Ice Saber), making use of them in his moveset to land just as many hits on his fellow characters as they had on him, culminating in Mega Man Zero using the Fire Saber, gotten from another Robot Master. After the trailer, a short snippet plays of Zero on Wily Castle, doing battle with the Bass.


	4. Sceptile

Sceptile's trailer, labeled Red, Blue, Green, opens with a shot of Mario fighting Madison on Battlefield. As he launches an attack, the camera zooms in on Mario's hat, filling the screen with red; the camera then zooms back out to display the red as a diagonal streak across the screen. Another scene interrupts, showing Skyler darting through Freeze Flame Galaxy and attacking Greninja on Freeze Flame Galaxy. Like Mario and his hat, the camera zooms in on Skyler. A corresponding shade of blue fills the screen and turns into a diagonal slant underneath the red from before. Suddenly, a Green line comes between both of them and fills the screen reveal,Sceptile. After a caption stating that "Sceptile take down the his enemies!", the trailer shifts to Sceptile taking on another signature design, that from the Pokèmon series , and follows up with a series of gameplay videos in which Sceptile fights using both acrobatics and jungle combat. After a brief clip of the Hoenn Pokèmon battle arena stage . The trailer concludes in Mario, Skyler, and Zero chasing Sceptile before being chased by him in his MegaEvolution form and leaping towards the screen. A stinger follows with Mr. Game & Watch walking on screen next to Sceptile and ringing his bell and then the trailer end.


End file.
